MISUGI'S FEELING
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Triple Date dimulai! Jun dengan Yayoi yang sedang asyik berdua diganggu oleh kedatangan Kojiro! Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka! Warning : OOCnes, many slight pairing...
1. Jealeous

Fict Captain Tsubasa …. XD

**Disclaimer :**  
**Yang jelas bukan punya saya!**  
**Warning :**  
**OOC, cerita dan alur ga jelas, misstypo bertebar dimana-mana**  
**Pairing :**  
**Misugi Jun X Yayoi Aoba**  
**Slight Yayoi Aoba X Kojiro Hyuuga**  
**Rated :**  
**T aja biar aman… :)**

**Ini atas request teman saya yang bernama Dde Yoshiko Fujiswa Kiseki…**  
**Teman sekaligus sahabat saya untuk selamanya…!**

**Happy reading^^**

**CHAPTER 1 :**  
**JEALEOUS**

**

* * *

**

Hari yang dingin, salju yang putih bersih turun menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Tapi hari seperti ini tak mematahkan semangat mantan kapten tim Musashi itu yang sekarang tergabung dengan tim Junior Jepang bersama Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan, Misugi Jun untuk tetap berlatih. Walaupun dia tahu tubuhnya lemah tetapi semangat dan rasa sukanya terhadap sepak bola tidak akan terkalahkan walau oleh penyakit dan musim yang dingin seperti ini.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Jun latihan berdirilah seorang gadis dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman hangat dan handuk. Gadis itu menuju ke tempat sang kapten yang masih serius berlatih menendang bola.  
"Kapten, istirahatlah dulu," tegur gadis itu pada Jun.  
Jun yang mengetahui kedatangannya segera mengalihkan pandangan menatap gadis itu.  
"Sebentar lagi Yayoi. Boleh kan?" jawab Jun dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

"Huh.. Kapten memang sulit dinasehati," gadis yang ternyata bernama Yayoi itu mendengus kesal.  
Jun hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan melanjutkan latihannya lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jun telah usai dengan kesibukannya dan menghampiri Yayoi yang masih duduk setia menunggunya.  
"Kalau kapten begini terus nanti kondisi kapten bisa semakin parah. Kapten harus menuruti apa kata dokter!" omel Yayoi.  
"Maaf , aku tak akan mengulanginya.." jawab Jun dengan cengiran. *OOC puol*  
"Fuh… Ya sudahlah." Akhirnya Yayoi menyerah juga. Dia benar-benar lemah kalau berhadapan dengan kaptennya itu.  
"Owh iya. Kita berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Jun pada Yayoi.  
"Kita?" Yayoi terkejut.  
"Iya. Untuk latih tanding tim Junior Jepang di Prancis," lanjut Jun sambil meminum coklat hangatnya dari mantan manajernya itu.  
"Uhm, itu. Jam 3 sore nanti Kapten…" jawab Yayoi agak ragu. Mungkin yang dimaksud kita itu seluruh tim pikir Yayoi.  
"Ok baiklah. Apa kau sudah bersiap?" Tanya Jun lagi.  
"A…aku?" Yayoi kembali terkejut.  
"Ta..tapi aku kan tidak ikut kapten?" tambahnya dengan menggeleng. Sejujurnya Yayoi ingin ikut mendampingi kaptennya itu. Ingin terus menyemangatinya dalam setiap pertandingan. Tapi sayangnya kini pertandingan itu di luar negeri, mana ada biaya baginya untuk ikut.  
Jun telah menghabiskan coklat panasnya, kemudian beranjak.  
"Kami sudah memesankan tiket untukmu, Sanae dan Yoshiko (anggap saja Yoshiko udah balik dari Amerika). Jadi bersiap-siaplah," lanjut Jun sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Yayoi hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya, berbagai perasaan campur aduk dalam benaknya. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya dia terpekik.  
"Hyaaa! Berarti aku harus segera berkemas!" Yayoi pun segera berlari ke rumahnya.

~XXX~

Di bandara Narita..

"Hei…!" Kisugi yang baru datang segera menyapa teman satu timnya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tunggu. Yang lain balas melambai.  
"Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya Wakabayashi.  
"Ehm.. kurasa masih belum." Sanae menjawab.  
"Iya.. Yayoi belum datang," tambah Yoshiko.  
"Misugi, kau sudah memberitahunya kan?" Tanya Matsuyama kepada Jun yang sedari tadi diam saja.  
"Sudah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," lanjut Jun santai.  
"Kita tunggu saja," Tsubasa angkat bicara setelah mendapat kerlingan dari Sanae.  
Dan benar saja, segera setelah dibicarakan itu Yayoi datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.  
"Hosh…Ma..maaf aku terlambat.. hosh," ujar Yayoi masih terengah.  
"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" seru Ishizaki dibarengi teman-teman yang lain kecuali Jun, Matsuyama dan Wakabayashi yang tetap stay cool.  
Jun berjalan di samping Yayoi. Kemudian Jun membuka pembicaraan.  
"Kenapa terlambat?" tanyanya.  
"Ah itu kapten, aku ketinggalan bis," jelas Yayoi dengan muka memerah karena malu.  
"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan. Saat di Jerman nanti kau tidak boleh main jauh-jauh," nasehat Jun.  
"Ba..Baik kapten!" jawab Yayoi mantap.  
"Bagus!" tambah Jun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yayoi. Hal itu sukses membuat muka Yayoi panas dan memerah semerah apel.  
Sanae alias Anego dan Yoshiko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan mereka rencanakan mengingat hanya Yayoilah diantara mereka yang belum sukses menyatakan perasaannya.

~XXX~

Di pesawat…

Yayoi bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia naik pesawat dan tidak tahu juga dimana dia kan duduk. Tidak sengaja ada orang yang menabraknya sehingga Yayoi hampir terjatuh.  
"Auch!" Yayoi jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Jun yang telah mendahuluinya segera berbalik karena tak mendapati Yayoi ada di sampingnya.  
Kojiro yang kebetulan berada di belakang Yayoi dan melihatnya jatuh segera saja menolongnya. Entah kenapa mantan kapten kesebelasan Toho yang terbilang dingin itu segera saja berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yayoi berdiri. Yayoi menerima uluran tangannya dengan muka merah padam, tentu saja karena dia merasa sangat malu apalagi semua mata sedang tertuju padanya.  
Jun yang melihat keramaian itu segera masuk, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Kojiro sedang mengulurkan tangan pada Yayoi. Entah kenapa saat melihat hal itu dari dalam sudut hati Jun ada yang perasaan tak enak. Jantungnya seperti diremas-remas. Lho*?* Bukannya itu tandanya jantungnya kambuh? –Maksudnya hati Jun seperti terajam beribu-ribu jarum. *halah*  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kojiro pada Yayoi.  
"Ehm.. Tidak apa-apa kok Hyuuga. Terima kasih!" ujar Yayoi sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
"Tidak usah sungkan begitu," sahut Kojiro lembut. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, padahal dia tidak pernah berbicara selembut ini selain pada Ibu dan adik-adik yang sangat dia sayangi. Muka Yayoi langsung memerah karena mendapati Kojiro berbicara selembut itu, tak terkecuali anak-anak satu timnya yang tidak sengaja mendengar dan melihat kejadian tadi. Mereka sangat kaget dan syock, terutama Sanae dan Yoshiko. Kojiro yang biasanya dingin dan keras kini salah tingkah sendiri. Yayoi hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Kojiro yang lain dari biasanya, meski gadis itu belum terlalu mengenal mantan kapten tim Toho itu tetapi dia menyimpulkan kalau sebenarnya Kojiro orang yang baik dan peduli.  
Saat Yayoi membalikkan badan dia mendapati Jun dengan ekspresi yang lain dari biasanya, bisa dbilang Jun memasang muka sebal. Yayoi sedikit terlonjak.  
"Kap..ten?" Yayoi menunduk, dia kira Jun marah padanya karena tidak bisa menjaga diri.  
"Ma..maaf," pinta Yayoi lagi dengan masih menunduk. Dia pasrah kalau Jun akan memarahinya walaupun itu mustahil karena selama ini Jun tidak pernah marah kecuali menyangkut hal sepakbola.  
Tiba-tiba Jun langsung menggandeng tangan Yayoi dan berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kojiro yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, begitupula dengan penumpang lainnya.

~XXX~

Sementara itu di tempat Ishizaki, Takeshi dan kembar Tachibana berada.  
"Tontonan menarik!" celetuk Ryo Ishizaki.  
"Iya! Sepertinya ada pertempuran terselubung diantara mereka!" lanjut Masao Tachibana.  
"Heh! Apa-apaan sih kalian!" bentak Kazuo Tachibana yang sedang asyik main game soccer tetapi terganggu oleh celoteh dua orang yang tidak jelas itu.  
"Huh.. Kau tidak tahu ini bisa jadi insiden antar rekan tim!" jelas Ishizaki pada Kazuo.  
"Bodoh. Iya kan Sawada?" Tanya Kazuo meminta pembelaan pada Takeshi yang sedari tadi diam.  
"Tak kusangka kapten (Kojiro maksudnya) bisa bertindak seperti itu! Ternyata hatinya bisa luluh juga karena wanita," ujar Takeshi dengan berapi-api membuat yang lain sweatdrop terutama Kazuo.

~XXX~

Jun terus menggandeng tangan Yayoi. Kemudian setelah sampai di kursinya segera dia dudukkan Yayoi di sebelahnya. Dan menaruh barang bawaan Yayoi di loker pesawat. Yayoi masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap kaptennya itu yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi temperamental seperti ini.  
"Kapten?" Yayoi mencoba bicara pada Jun.  
"Kau duduk di sini. Jangan ceroboh lagi," balas Jun dengan suara agak ketus.  
"I..iya, baik." Yayoi hanya menurut.  
Selama penerbangan itu Jun hanya diam. Sementara itu Yayoi gelisah karena kaptennya itu tak kunjung bicara, padahal paling tidak Jun bicara walau hanya membahas tentang sepakbola . Yayoi semakin tersiksa lagi karena dia belum terbiasa naik pesawat sehingga tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan mual. Wajah Yayoi terlihat pucat. Jun masih belum tahu mengenai keadaan Yayoi karena dia sedang berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman dari kabin pesawat..  
"PERHATIAN! PARA PENUMPANG YANG TERHORMAT. PENERBANGAN MENDEKATI AWAN BADAI. SIAPKAN DAN KENCANGKANLAH SABUK PENGAMAN ANDA UNTUK BEBERAPA SAAT. AKAN ADA SEDIKIT GONCANGAN. DIMOHON SEGERA BERSIAP DAN TENANGLAH!" ujar co-pilot itu dari kabin pesawat yang menggema di pesawat itu lewat pengeras suara.

Pramugari yang ada segera membantu para penumpang mengikatkan sabuk pengaman. Lalu benar saja, pesawat berguncang agak keras. Membuat beberapa penumpang panik. Yayoi yang sudah melupakan mabuk udaranya juga ikut panik karena goncangan itu. Tanpa dia ketahui tangannya sudah berpegangan erat mencengkeram tangan Jun. Jun yang menyadari ketakutan Yayoi segera menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dengan tersenyum, mungkin dia telah menemukan jawaban dari pikirannya tadi atau –belum. Tetapi yang jelas dengan segera tangan Jun melingkar di pundak Yayoi untuk melindunginya.

Tanpa disadarinya akibat guncangan itu juga, tiba-tiba jantung Jun terasa seperti di remas-remas. 'Sial!' batinnya. Terasa sakit yang amat sangat, tetapi rasa sakit itu ditahannya demi melindungi dan menenangkan gadis di sampingnya itu.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian pesawat tenang kembali. Dan terdengar seruan lagi dari co-pilot lewat pengeras suara yang memberitahukan bahwa awan badai telah lewat.  
"Fiuh…" Yayoi menghela nafas lega. Mukanya langsung memerah ketika dia tahu tangan Jun tengah melingkar di pundaknya. Tetapi anehnya tangan Jun bergetar.  
"Ka..kapten.. Terima ka-" Belum selesai Yayoi berterima kasih, Yayoi telah mendapati Jun yang sedang berkeringat dingin dan tangan satunya yang tidak dia gunakan untuk memeluk Yayoi sedang memegang dada kirinya.

"Deg!"

Jun kini sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Rasa sakit terasa di dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Suara rintihan kecil keluar dari mulurnya. Yayoi sangat panik kemudian segera berteriak minta tolong. Semua mata memandangnya, tak luput pula anggota tim Junior Jepang serta Sanae dan Yoshiko. Mereka semua terkejut. Kemudian segera datang beberapa pramugari, serta tim medis pesawat. Yayoi panik sekali, dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jun.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

please REVIEW XD


	2. boy's chatting

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!

gomen lama updatenya T.T

author baru sembuh dari sakit.. dan ini sekalian mau post yang chap 3...

sebelumnya

special thanks for :

Naomi Kudo, Youichi HiKaRi, Lampuhijau, Azure Knight, CT-mania, Hany Bun-bun...

terima kasih buat review kalian... ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Tsubasa itu hanya punya Yoichi Takahashi!**

**Pairing :**

**Misugi X Yayoi**

**Warning :**

**OOC, cerita gj**

**Author :**

**Ririn Kiseki (Cross)**

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**::Boy's Chatting::**

**

* * *

**

Enjoy my fict!

Cerita sebelumnya :

Dalam penerbangan menuju Paris di pesawat. Misugi merasa cemburu pada Kojiro tanpa alasan yang bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian saat pesawat sedang mengudara ada sedikit guncangan karena melewati awan badai. Yayoi ketakutan dan Jun melindunginya. Akan tetapi segera seetelah dan selama goncangan itu penyakit jantung Jun kambuh! Yayoi panik dan ketakutan!

"Ka..kapten!" Yayoi mulai menangis melihat keadaan kaptennya itu. Lalu Yayoi segera meminta pertolongan. Segera setelah itu datanglah beberapa pramugari dan tim medis pesawat.

Kemudian setelah diperiksa dan meminum obat, Jun bisa tidur dengan tenang di pesawat itu. Yayoi bersyukur dalam hati. Kemudian dia terus memperhatikan wajah mantan kaptennya yang teduh itu. Senyum Yayoi langsung terkembang dan pipinya tiba-tiba merasa panas.

~XXX~

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Prancis. Kemudian mereka segera menuju Paris, pusat pemerintahan Negara Prancis. Jun telah sadar dari pingsannya dan dibantu berjalan oleh Tsubasa dan Matsuyama. Dia menolak untuk diajak ke rumah sakit dan dirawat, dia memilih ikut dengan teman-temannya selain itu dia juga masih banyak tugas untuk menyusun strategi sebagai asisten pelatih. Dia bilang sudah tidak apa-apa. Meskipun begitu wajahnya tampak begitu pucat. Tim Junior Jepang memutuskan untuk check in ke Hotel di Paris dulu dan beristirahat. Pertandingannya juga masih tiga hari lagi. Jadi masih ada waktu juga untuk mereka jalan-jalan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Tsubasa senang.

"Iya, benar. Kita juga masih ada waktu luang sebelum pertandingan jadi waktu sekarang untuk istirahat saja," jelas Wakabayashi.

"Baik!" jawab semuanya serempak dan segera menghambur ke kamar hotel yang telah di pesan untuk beristirahat.

~XXX~

Di Kamar Hotel Yayoi

Yayoi sekamar dengan Sanae dan Yoshiko. Khusus untuk mereka dipesankan double bed super jumbo. Mungkin karena mereka anak gadis jadi sedikitnya lebih dihargai. Yoshiko dan Sanae tidur satu bed. Sedangkan Yayoi tidur di bed yang lain.

Meskipun kini baru pukul 09.00 PM waktu Paris tetapi kelihatannya tim Kesebelasan Junior Jepang sudah mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi. Mungkin karena kecapekan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Tetapi tidak bagi Yayoi. Dia masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Dirinya masih memikirkan keadaan Misugi.

Akhirnya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu memutuskan untuk ke luar menuju beranda kamar. Sanae yang tidak sengaja mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka kini ikut terjaga. Yayoi melihat pemandangan kota Paris yang terlihat berkilauan di malam hari itu. Pusat mode dunia memang sangat lain. Keadaan ini berbeda sekali dengan Jepang. Setidaknya di Jepang masih ada ruang lingkup gelap walau hanya sedikit. Dari kejauhan tampaklah menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi dan memancarkan kilauan indah. Pasti menyenangkan sekali berkencan dengan suasana seperti ini. Yayoi benar-benar merasa senang puas. Ini pertama kalinya dia ke Paris dan sangat menyenangkan. Keasyikan Yayoi dibuyarkan oleh sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya.

Gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sanae?" desis Yayoi.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Sanae ikut berdiri di samping Yayoi.

"Belum," jawab Yayoi pelan. Keduanya kemudian saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Indah sekali ya pemandangan di sini," tambah Sanae setelah memperhatikan sekitarnya beberapa saat. Yayoi hanya tersenyum.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau kita berkencan dalam suasana seperti ini," tambah Sanae dengan pipi agak sedikit memerah. Yayoi yang mendengarnya tersentak, pikiran mereka sama. Tetapi mereka punya perbedaan yang signifikan. Karena Sanae telah mempunyai pacar, sedangkan dirinya tidak.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yayoi membuat Sanae menjadi tidak enak hati. "Eh, ma..maaf Yayoi."

"TIdak masalah Sanae. Yang kau katakana itu benar. Dan mungkin kamu punya kesempatan untuk menikmatinya," ujar Yayoi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak. Bukan begitu Yayoi. Yah meskipun aku sudah pacaran, tetapi kelihatannya kesempatam ini tetap tidak bisa kami manfaatkan. Tsubasa selalu saja lebih mementingkan latihannya. Apalagi dengan adanya pertandingan yang sangat penting ini. Tak ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk berkencan," jelas Sanae sambil menerawang.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kurasa Tsubasa masih bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untukmu mengingat pertandingan masih tiga hari lagi." Yayoi membesarkan hati Sanae.

"Mungkin juga," balasnya singkat sambil masih terus memandang jauh. "Lalu bagaimanan Misugi?" Tanya Sanae cepat.

"Ah, kami bukan apa-apa Sanae. Hanya partner," jelas Yayoi kini mengikuti pandangan mata Sanae. Sanae hanya mengernyitkan alisnya menatap sahabatnya itu. Meski sudah bersama Jun sejak lama, kelihatannya Yayoi belum ada kemajuan selain hubungan seperti kapten tim dan manajernya.

"Kau harus bilang padanya!"tegas Sanae.

"Aku tidak berani Sanae. Aku takut dia akan menjauh. Cukup seperti ini saja," balas Yayoi. Kini perasaannya seperti terhimpit benda keras setelah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau yakin cukup seperti ini?" Tanya Sanae meragukan.

"Ya, mungkin,"

~XXX~

Di waktu yang sama di kamar Hotel Misugi Jun

Jun sekamar dengan Tsubasa dan Matsuyama. Keduanya yang lain sudah terlelap. Tetapi Jun belum karena harus menyiapkan beberapa strategi untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Untuk sementara pikirannya melayang. Melayang ke kejadian di pesawat tadi. Yayoi dengan Kojiro yang sedang berdua membuatnya kepikiran terus. Dan tak sengaja Jun menyenggol gelas yang ada di sampingnya. Sontak bunyi jatuhnya benda pecah belah itu membuat Tsubasa dan Matsuyama terbangun.

"Maaf teman-teman," ujar Jun yang dengan segera beranjak dari kursinya dan memunguti pecahannya. Tsubasa dan Matsuyama tidak bisa membiarkan dan ikut membantu Jun.

"Misugi kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsubasa agak curiga setelah selesai membereskan pecahan itu.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Misugi agak tergagap.

"Kau aneh," balas Matsuyama kemudian pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh di bednya.

"Begitulah," tambah Tsubasa mengikuti Matsuyama.

Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam diri Jun. tetapi pemuda itu tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Dengan segera Jun mencegah Tsubasa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, "Tsubasa, tunggu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsubasa sebelum dia benar-benar sempat terlelap. Matsuyama juga mulai menegakkan telinganya meski pemuda itu masih saja dalam posisi berbaring.

"Aku boleh bertanya. Tapi kurasa ini tidak wajar." Jun mulai bicara.

"Lalu apa masalahmu teman?" ujar Tsubasa mendekati Jun yang kini kelihatan agak kacau sepertinya.

"Begini. Tadi saat di pesawat aku merasa —aneh," jelas Jun.

"Aneh? Maksudnya?' Tsubasa masih tidak mengerti kemana arah topik pembicaraan yang akan Jun katakan.

"Iya.. aku merasa sakit di sini," jawab Jun lalu memegang dadanya.

"Jangan-jangan jantungmu kambuh!" ujar Tsubasa panik. Membuat Jun sweatdrop begitupula dengan Matsuyama yang sedang menguping.

"Bukan itu!" tegas Jun. Matsuyama yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelolaan Tsubasa pun akhirnya bangkit dan ikut angkat bicara. Ini membuat Tsubasa kaget, sedangkan Jun yang sweatdrop pun ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Oke—" Matsuyama belum mengeluarkan kalimatnya dia sudah di sela Tsubasa.

"Lho? Kau belum tidur ternyata Matsuyama," Tanya Tsubasa.

"Belum," jawabnya cepat. Kemudian Matsuyama langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Jun, "Maksudmu kejadian yang ada hubungannya dengan Kijiro?" Tanya Matsuyama yang kebetulan ikut memperhatikannya di pesawat.

"Yah mungkin." Jun menjawab sekenanya.

"Lalu apa yang kaurasakan?" Tanya Matsuyama kelihatan menggebu.

"Aku merasa panas, tidak nyaman, dan tidak suka saat melihatnya bersama dengan Kojiro," terang Jun.

Matsuyama dan Tsubasa yang sudah mulai connect segera menyadari apa yang Jun maksud. Kedua sahabatnya itu kelihatan — bersemangat.

"KAU CEMBURU!" teriak mereka bersamaan membuat Jun harus menutup telinganya yang berdenging untuk beberapa saat. Author yakin, seandainya kamar hotel itu tidak dilengkapi peredam, seluruh penghuni lantai kamar Hotel itu pasti akan mendengar teriakan kedua pemuda berbakat sepak bola itu dan terbangun karena berisik.

"KALIAN BERISIK TAHU!" Kini gantian Jun yang berteriak membuat kedua maklhuk itu ikutan menutup telinga.

"Iya, maaf," jawab Tsubasa sambil nyengir. Matsuyama hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kan aneh," lanjut Jun cuek.

"Oke. Mungkin kau pikir begitu. Tetapi seandainya kita telah lama bersamanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lain apalagi perhatiannya begitu besar kepada kita pasti akan ada perasaan yang tumbuh kan?" terang Matsuyama panjang lebar.

"Benar sekali. Dan itu tidak mustahil Jun. Lihatlah kami, maksudku aku dan Matsuyama," tambah Tsubasa. Jun agak terbengong mendengar penjelasan Matsuyama dan Tsubasa, kelihatannya bagi dia lebih mudah menerima masukan untuk strategi dan sepak bola yang rumit daripada membicarakan topik ini.

"Kau mengerti tidak?" Tanya Matsuyama yang merasa kesal karena dicuekin.

"Itu., sulit," jawab Jun dengan jujur. Tsubasa hanya sweatdrop sementara Matsuyama mengacak rambutnya kelihatan seperti orang yang frusatasi.

"Baiklah. Aku Tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan gadis itu?" lanjut Matsuyama to the point.

"Gadis itu siapa?" Tanya Jun agak linglung, dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya itu. Atau memang hari ini dia sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Maksudnya Yayoi!" tambah Tsubasa cepat.

"Ehm, seperti kapten dan manajer," jawab Jun.

"Bukan itu! Tapi perasaanmu Jun Misugi!" bentak Matsuyama.

"Owh itu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, tenang dan tidak sendirian. Lagipula entah kenapa setiap kali dekat dengannya rasanya jantungku berdebar-debar, yah sedikit nyeri sih," jawab Jun polos.

"BINGO! Sudah kuduga!" Matsuyama mengepalkan tangannya dan kelihatan berbinar-binar. Sementara Tsubasa hanya cengengesan.

"Kalian kenapa malah jadi aneh?" Jun berkomentar karena melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang menurutnya konyol.

"Kau sedang kena virus," jawab Matsuyama.

"Virus apa? Perasaan aku hanya punya penyakit jantung?" tanyanya.

"Virus cinta bodoh," tambah Tsubasa.

"Apa?" serangan jantung Jun kambuh lagi. Matsuyama dan Tsubasa panik.

~XXX~

Esoknya para anggota tim telah bangun dan kelihatan bersemangat. Tetapi tidak dengan duo kita yang cakep-cakep itu. Ozora Tubasa dan Hikaru Matsuyama, mereka kelihatan benar-benar kurang tidur. Benar, karena serangan jantung Jun kambuh mereka berdua terpaksa harus begadang semalaman. Dan akhirnya Jun pun kini telah sehat kembali.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Ishizaki penasaran melihat roman muka keduanya yang terlihat lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ishizaki," jawab Tsubasa.

"Hanya kurang tidur," lanjut Matsuyama.

"Eh?" IShizaki hanya bengong. Kemudian pikirannya melayang. "Ja..jangan-jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu!"

Dengan segera Ishizaki menuju ke kamar Sanae dan Yoshiko.

"Ada apa Ishizaki?" Tanya Sanae setelah membukakan pintu dan mendapati Ishizaki yang berdiri disana dengan ekspresi tidak jelas.

"Ano.. itu Anego." Ishizaki tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Cepat jawab. Kami juga perlu bersiap Ishizaki," hardik Sanae. Yoshiko yang baru selesai mandi segera menghampiri mereka karena penasaran.

"Eh, Ishizaki. Ohayou~," sapa Yoshiko ramah.

"Ohayou mo Yoshiko," balas Ishizaki sedikit nyengir.

"Ada apa ini Sanae." Tanya Yoshiko mengalihkan pandangan pada Sanae.

Sanae hanya menunjuk Ishizaki. Dan dengan isyarat itu juga artinya Ishizaki harus segera menjawab atau daun pintu yang akan meresponnya.

"Hii.. Baiklah," Ishizaki agak takut dengan ekspresi Sanae yang seperti itu.

"Itu, Tsubasa dan Matsuyama, kelihatan aneh," tambah Ishizaki.

"Aneh kenapa?" Sanae sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Muka mereka lesu, katanya kurang tidur."

"Eh, masa? Harusnya mereka kan istirahat yang cukup," ujar Yoshiko agak kaget.

"Iya, makanya itu. Jangan-jangan mereka— Aduh!" Belum selesai Ishizaki bicara sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

'Dasar bodoh. Kau berpikir macam-macam ya. Mereka masih normal tahu!" Sanae sewot. Yoshiko tak berkomentar.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"' rintih Ishizaki masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tahu dari ekspresismu itu. Pasti ada maksud aneh dan tidak benar," tegas Sanae.

"Huh, dari dulu kau tak berubah. Kenapa ya Tsubasa bisa suka padamu," gantian Ishizaki yang sewot. Satu pukulan mendarat lagi di kepala Ishizaki. Kini pemuda itu menyerah dan pamit pergi.

"Tunggu Sanae, kita mesti tahu apa yang terjadi," Yoshiko membuka pembicaraan dengan Sanae selepas Ishizaki pergi.

"Kau tidak berpikir yang aneh seperti da kan Yoshiko?" Tanya Sanae agak ragu.

"Tentu tidak." Yoshiko segera membela. "Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Misugi, kau tahu dia kan punya masalah dengan jantungnya. Mungkin saja tadi malam dia kambuh," jelas Yoshiko panjang lebar.

"Uhm, benar juga ya? Tapi kenapa bisa kambuh?" Tanya Sanae agak menyelidik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi setelah kejadian di pesawat itu Misugi kelihatan uring-uringan," tambah Yoshiko.

"Aku tahu! Mungkin—" belum selesai Sanae bicara Yayoi telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sanae dan Yoshiko langsung terdiam dan menatap Yayoi.

"Hey, kalian kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanya Yayoi santai.

"Ah~ Tidak," elak Sanae.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya sarapan. Kita harus segera turun," balas Yoshiko.

"Lebih baik nanti kita bicarakan ini dengan Tsubasa dan Matsuyama saja," bisik Sanae kepada Yoshiko.

Yoshiko hanya mengangguk.

—TO BE CONTINUED —

Lama tak update!

Akhirnya bisa update juga ni fict. Gomen...maaf banget T.T

Selamat membaca.

Kritik dan Saran diterima!


	3. TRIPPLE DATE?

Chapter 3 sekalian update!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :**

**YOICHI TAKAHAS**HI

**PAIRING :**

**Misugi X Yayoi slight many pairing**

**Warning : **

**OOCnes (terutama Misugi), abal, gaje**

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**::TRIPLE DATE?::**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIOUS : **

Obrolan tiga cowok cakep dari tim junior Jepang, Jun, Tsubasa dan Matsuyama tentang masalah perasaan. Dan itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik, malah membuat jantung Jun kumat lagi. Ishizaki yang melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka segera lapor kepada Sanae. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

LET'S START THE STORY…

Setelah selesai sarapan..

"Tsubasa…!" panggil Sanae.

"Matsuyama…!" panggil Yoshiko.

Kedua makhluk kurang tidur itu segera berbalik, tampang mereka benar-benar terlihat lesu. Sanae dan Yoshiko yang melihat pasangannya tampak lesu begitu langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sanae khawatir. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Tsubasa agar sadar.

"Kami tak apa-apa," jawab Matsuyama sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. Yoshiko segera menyuruhnya duduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Yoshiko penasaran.

"Ehm, itu. Tadi malam Jun kambuh penyakitnya. Makanya kami jadi seperti ini," ujar Tsubasa setelah dapat menguasai keadaan.

"Ceritakan secara detil," pinta Sanae. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan mereka seadanya, Tsubasa dan Matsuyama menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sanae dan Yoshiko mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Jadi begitu ya," gumam Yoshiko setelah selesai mendengar cerita dua mantan kapten tim sepakbola itu.

"Hm.." Sanae malah terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar cerita itu.

"Aha!" Pada akhirnya kedua gadis itu sepertinya menemukan ide. Kemudian keduanya berpandangan dan saling nyengir. Sementara itu Tsubasa dan Matsuyama malah kebingungan dengan sikap mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Matsuyama penasaran.

"Kami punya ide yang bagus!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Membuat Tsubasa dan Matsuyama terperangah.

"Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Tsubasa cengo.

"TRIPLE DATE!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan lagi. Kali ini sukses membuat lorong itu bergetar.

"Bi..bisa kecilkan suara kalian?" pinta Matsuyama memelas sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ups!" Keduanya kali ini sama-sama membekap muiut mereka. *Author : kok mereka kompak banget gitu ya ==a*

Sementara itu Tsubasa dan Matsuyama malah semakin bingung. Mungkin karena kondisi mereka yang sedang tidak baik. Lama mereka dalam diam dan akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya," lanjut Tsubasa sambil menatap Matsuyama mengacuhkan apa yang dua gadis itu katakan tentang Triple Date. Matsuyama kemudian mengangguk. Mungkin dengan latihan rasa kantuknya akan hilang. Tetapi pemuda itu segera ditarik oleh Sanae.

"Dengarkan kami!" sentaknya.

"Iya. Kami belum selesai!" tambah Yoshiko ikut-ikut menarik Matsuyama.

Tsubasa dan Matsuyama terlihat linglung, tetapi mereka memilih tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Yoshiko meminta pendapat.

"Hah? Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Matsuyama jadi lola kayak Tsubasa. Sanae hanya bisa menepuk dahi, sedangkan Yoshiko mendengus kesal.

"Triple Date tadi!" tegas Sanae.

"Owh, Triple Date itu?" Tanya Matsuyama. "Ide gila," cetusnya santai.

"Iya kan Tsubasa?" tambahnya lagi untuk meminta dukungan. Tsubasa hanya mengangguk karena dia juga tidak tertarik. Masa' pergi kencan tiga orang? Apa kata dunia? Batinnya dalam hati.

Segera saja aura membunuh keluar dari dua orang gadis di depan mereka itu.

~XXX~

Kojiro sedang melatih tendangan macannya di tempat yang sepi. Dia berusaha menciptakan jurus baru untuk memperkuat kemampuannya.

Lalu tanpa sengaja bola itu tertendang jauh melewati pohon-pohon dan menyerempet sesuatu.

"Kyaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari jauh. Kojiro segera melihat itu dan didapatinya seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan panjang sedang terduduk. Di sisi lain tempat itu tampaklah bola yang di tendangnya tadi sedang menggelinding.

"Aoba. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kojiro panik.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Hyuga," jawab Yayoi berusaha tersenyum. Tetapi saat dia bangkit malah limbung karena kakinya terkilir.

"Kau terkilir? Biar aku bantu!" ujarnya sambil memapah gadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih Hyuga. Aku bisa sendiri!" elak Yayoi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja Kojiro menggendong Yayoi. Dengan ini sukses membuat wajah gadis manis itu terasa panas.

~XXX~

Kita beralih ke tempat Jun.

Jun duduk di depan tempat latihan sambil memikirkan perkataan dua sahabatnya tadi malam.

"Cinta ya?" gumamnya. "Mungkin benar, tapi aku masih tak mengerti," lanjut pemuda itu sambil menerawang menatap langit.

Setelah lama melakukan pekerjaan tidak berguna itu, akhirnya Jun memutuskan untuk ke tempat Yayoi saja. Dia belum minta maaf atas perubahan sikapnya kemarin yang tidak wajar.

Dengan langkah pasti Jun melangkah ke kamar Yayoi. Tetapi saat tiba di depan kamar gadis itu dia mendengar sebuah erangan kecil. Dan dikenalinya sebagai suara mantan manajernya itu. Cepat-cepat Jun menuju pintu dan membuka pintu yang kebetulan tidak dikunci itu. Pemandangan apa yang ada di depan matanya membuat jantungnya serasa mau kambuh lagi.

"Aduh, sakit," rintih Yayoi.

"Tahan sedikit ya," ujar Kojiro.

Jun berdiri mematung di tempat. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

Yayoi yang baru menyadari kaptennya datang itu hanya bisa nyengir. Kojiro malah merasakan ada aura aneh yang terpancar dari diri Jun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak Jun sukses membuat seluruh dinding kamar itu bergetar.

"Eh?" Yayoi terkejut. Dan hendak menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi kelihatannya Jun sudah gelap mata. Langsung saja Jun memegang kerah baju Kojiro dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jun?

"Ka.. Kapten kenapa?" Tanya Yayoi panik. "Kok, tiba-tiba marah ya?" tambahnya lagi. Kemudian gadis itu mencoba bangkit walau meski harus dengan menahan sakit di kakinya. Setidaknya kondisinya lebih baik karena Kojiro telah mengobatinya tadi.

~XXX~

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sekali lagi Jun melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada membentak.

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa kok," jawab Kojiro cuek. Dan saat Jun mau membalas kata-kata Kojiro itu tiba-tiba ada yang menyela mereka.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Lerai Matsuyama.

"Misugi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsubasa memisahkan Jun dari Kojiro. Sanae dan Yoshiko juga turut mendamaikan.

"Dia…!" Jun mengepalkan tangannya seperti hendak memukul.

Yayoi telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia berusaha berjalan meski dengan kaki agak diseret.

"Kapten kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Semua memandang ke arah gadis itu.

Sanae dan Yoshiko menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau kenapa Yayoi?" Tanya Sanae cemas.  
"Kakimu terkilir ya?" tambah Yoshiko. Yayoi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat pada mereka berdua agar membawanya mendekati Jun dan Kojiro yang sedang hampir berkelahi itu.

Jun yang melihat Yayoi datang langsung melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia tadi mau macam-macam denganmu kan?" tuduh Jun. Membuat Yayoi sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Hyuga tadi itu hanya sedang membantu mengoleskan salep ke kakiku yang terkilir," jelas Yayoi. "Memangnya menurut kapten kami sedang apa?" sentak Yayoi. Membuat Jun bungkam.

"Dan Hyuga," ujar Yayoi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kojiro. "Terima kasih ya, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," tegas Yayoi sambil tersenyum. Kojiro pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar." Yayoi berbalik. Dan meninggalkan Jun yang sedang diam seribu bahasa. Sementara Kojiro juga berinisiatif untuk kembali meneruskan latihannya.

Tsubasa, Matsuyama, Sanae dan Yoshiko hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

~XXX~

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan Misugi!" sentak Tsubasa saat ketiganya sudah memasuki kamar.

"Ng? Tadi aku hanya sedang kalap," elak Jun.

"Huh, kau itu cemburuan sekali sih!" omel Matsuyama.

"Aku tidak cemburu kok!" bela Jun sambil membuat tanda silang dengan tangan di depan dada.

"Jangan bohong! Kelihatan sekali tadi," sahut Matsuyama lagi kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur. "Ah, sepertinya enak kalau tidur. Apalagi sekarang jam bebas," lanjutnya.

"Iya, dan sebaiknya kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum Yayoi benar-benar berpaling," tambah Tsubasa ikut-ikut merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Misugi mencoba menepisnya.

"Hah, susah sekali bicara denganmu. Tsubasa kau jelaskan padanya saja." Matsuyama kemudian langsung memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

Tsubasa mengangguk kemudian merubah posisi jadi duduk bersila di kasur. Jun mengikutinya.

"Kau harus mengakuinya Jun!" tegas Tsubasa. Jun berpikir sebentar hendak menyangkal tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dan akhirnya dia menjawabnya jujur.

"Iya, memang benar sih," jawabnya agak ragu.

"Tuh, benar kan. Dan seharusnya kau minta maaf padanya, sepertinya dia marah padamu," lanjut Tsubasa.

"Sepertinya. Memang aku yang salah. Nanti aku akan minta maaf," jawab Jun lemas.

"Baguslah!" Angguk Tsubasa.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyanya pada Tsubasa.

"Gampang saja. Kami punya acara bagus," jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum misterius. Dan Tsubasa membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah mendengar itu tampak ekspresi keterkejutan di raut mukanya.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Mengerti!" tegas Tsubasa.

"Ng, akan kucoba."

Akhirnya setelah berpikir lebih jauh Jun pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Yayoi lagi.

~XXX~

"Kapten?" Tanya Yayoi sambil berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa ini?" tukasnya dengan nada agak ketus.

"Ehm, itu. Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanyanya.

"Owh, ini. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Ternyata salep untuk cedera itu benar-benar manjur," jawabnya enteng.

"Syukurlah," desis Jun sambil mengelus dada.

"Iya," sahut Yayoi singkat.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tawar Jun. Dia merasa tidak nyaman bicara sambil berdiri di lorong hotel. Akhirnya setelah berpikir Yayoi pun mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah, kapten masuk saja. Aku pesankan jus jeruk ya," lanjut Yayoi kemudian menelepon pihak hotel. Jun hanya mengikutinya. Dan keduanya duduk di beranda hotel sambil menikmati keramaian kota Paris di siang hari dari ketinggian sambil menikmati jus jeruk yang menyegarkan.

Lama mereka diam dan akhirnya Jun memulai untuk bicara.

"Yayoi.." panggilnya. Langsung saja gadis itu menoleh menatap kaptennya.

"Aku, minta maaf soal yang kemarin dan tadi ya," ujar Jun tulus. Yayoi sedikit tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahutnya pelan. Jun agak sedikit lega.

"Dan maaf juga karena sudah berpikir macam-macam tadi," tambah Jun kelihatan sekali ada ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya.

Yayoi menatap lekat kaptennya itu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kata meluncur tak terduga dari mulutnya, "Kapten percaya padaku kan?"

Jun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap gadis itu. Kejujuran terpancar dari balik matanya yang indah.

"Aku akan mempercayaimu," tegas Jun. Yayoi akhirnya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kaptennya itu.

Suasana kembali sepi. Keduanya saling diam. Dan akhirnya Jun memutuskan untuk bicara lagi.

"Ng, besok ada acara. Aku diajak Tsubasa dan Matsuyama. Katanya harus berpasangan. Maukah kau ikut dan menjadi pasanganku Yayoi?" Tanya Jun agak bimbang. Yayoi langsung tersedak jusnya. Jun panik dan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ka..Kapten serius mengajakku?" tanyanya masih kaget.

"Iya!" jawab Jun mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Yayoi sambil tersipu.

Kemudian setelah lama berbincang, Jun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Jun pergi, Yayoi langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Secara tidak langsung ini seperti ajakan kencan!" jeritnya karena begitu senangnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Yayoi?" Tanya Yoshiko sambil meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja.

"Aneh," balas Sanae yang juga masuk sambil membawa beberapa buah kantong plastik. Mereka berdua baru saja pergi belanja untuk keperluan latihan.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa," cengir Yayoi sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sanae dan Yoshiko hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review^^…


	4. Complication

Maaf karena updatenya ngaret… author bener-bener minta maaf…. T.T

Saya tidak mempunyai banyak alasan, hm,,,mungkin karena tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai,.,,

Semoga para reader masih setia untuk membaca ff ini…sekali lagi maaf T,T

thanx to : HanyBun-bun and Friend, Lampuhijau, Naomi Nagishi, white Lavt, AzuraKnight2008, Misugi's fangirl, Uehara Mikarin, Cielheart Ie'chan, Galaxy, ran hikari ozora, ihihhoh, Fans Wakashimazu, anneke paramitha, MISUGI-KUN... jangan lupa coment lagi ya^^

**DISCLAIMER :**

**YOICHI TAKAHAS**HI

**PAIRING :**

**Misugi X Yayoi slight many pairing**

**Warning : **

**OOCnes (terutama Misugi), abal, gaje**

**Backsound :**

**No Other ~ by Super Junior ****(my .)**

**Red Sunset ~ by BIG BANG**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**::Complication::**

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Matsuyama sebenarnya nanti kita mau kemana?" tanya Jun penuh selidik. Dia masih belum mengerti dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'acara' yang kemarin dua sahabatnya itu ceritakan dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Yah yang dia tahu paling tidak karena inilah Yayoi memaafkannya.

Matsuyama yang sedang bersiap hanya melihat sekilas pada Jun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Pemuda itu juga bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Mau bilang mereka akan melakukan triple date nanti Jun bisa shock karena mendadak. Dan hal yang paling buruk jantungnya bisa kambuh.

Jun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka dicuekin!

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba. Padahal dirinya baru selesai mandi.

"Kau lihat ini kan?" ujar Matsuyama sambil bersolek. *plak*

"Hm, belum ternyata," jawab Tsubasa enteng kemudian dia menatap ke Jun yang terlihat masih kesal. "Ada apa Misugi?"

"Ah…Tsubasa. Aku mau tanya, kita sebenarnya mau apa sih?" ujar Jun bersemangat. Siapa tahu Tsubasa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Matsuyama yang sudah selesai dan saat ini sedang minum karena haus langsung tersedak. 'Sialan! Misugi ternyata merepotkan sekali =='

"Kau kenapa Matsuyama?" Tanya Jun dan Tsubasa bersamaan. Kompakan banget dua makhluk ini!

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa kok," elak Matsuyama. Dan saat itulah terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok tok tok… (Reader : emangnya ga ada bel ya? Author : anggap saja begitu *plak*)

Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh bunyi ketukan itu. Tapi diantara ketiganya tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membukanya sampai terdengarlah sebuah teriakan, "Hey! Kalian mau siap-siap berapa lama?"

Tsubasa mengenali suara itu sebagai suara dari kekasih tercintanya. Buru-buru dia membuka pintu sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. Padahal saat ini Tsubasa masih menggunakan kaos oblong saja.

Yah nasib sang kapten benar-benar buruk hari ini. Dia langsung kena marah istri tercintanya itu karena sama sekali belum siap. Kita skip bagian ini karena ternyata cowok-cowok Japan Junior Team kalau mau siap-siap kencan itu lamaaaa sekali! ==

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Uwaaaah… Indah sekali tempat ini!" ujar Yayoi senang.

"Benar sekali," jawab Jun menyetujui.

Mereka kini berada di Nice, sebuah kota di Prancis Selatan yang terletak di tepian Laut Tengah, antara Mersaille dan Genoa. Lebih tepatnya mereka di Promenade des Anglais, wilayah pesisir pantai yang menakjubkan bagian dari Nice. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat hamparan pantai dengan laut biru yang indah.

"Ayo kita main…!" teriak Sanae sambil menggandeng Tsubasa. Mereka berlari menuju pantai.

Apakah ini bisa dinamakan date? Apalagi triple date? Anggap saja begitu!

"Matsuyama, ayo kita ke sana," ajak Yoshiko pada Matsuyama. Matsuyama hanya diam tak bergeming. 'Kenapa di pantai?' ujarnya dalam hati. Apakah ini bisa dinamakan date? Apalagi triple date? *Author : Anggap saja begitu!*

Yoshiko jadi heran karena Matsuyama tidak secerewet biasanya. "Matsuyama, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoshiko penasaran.

Matsuyama hanya menggeleng. Dan saat itu Yoshiko segera menggandengnya menuju bibir pantai.

Olala…. Dimulailah penderitaan Matsuyama dari sini. Dia langsung mengkeret saat melihat ombak yang berdebur.

"Aaaaaa….!" Dia menjerit tidak jelas. Yang membuat semua orang memperhatikannya. Yoshiko sebagai sang pacar yang perhatian sebenarnya risih dan malu melihat sikap Matsuyama yang terlihat aneh seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" bentaknya.

"Aku takut…" ungkapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yoshiko jadi heran.

"Masa kau lupa sih! Aku kan tidak suka ombak!" jawab Matsuyama. Aish…ternyata dulu itu Matsuyama hampir tenggelam, dan parahnya lagi dia sempat digigit anak hiu. Meski hiu itu masih ompong alias belum mempunyai gigi, Matsuyama tidak terluka karenanya. Tapi ini tetap membuat Matsuyama trauma akan pantai. Begitu mendengar cerita itu Yoshiko langsung tertawa keras. Semua jadi memandang aneh kepada pasangan itu.

Di tempat Sanae dan Tsubasa. Mereka berdua malah asyik main air. Yah seperti kebanyakan drama-drama romantis. Mereka ciprat-cipratan air. Eits… tapi tunggu dulu. Mereka lupa kalau mereka belum berganti dengan baju renang. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka selanjutnya? Kita tunggu saja nanti kelanjutannya.

Kita ke tempat main character di FF ini! Yaitu Jun dan Yayoi! *applaus*

"Yayoi, kau tidak main ombak?" Tanya Jun pada Yayoi yang masih diam saja.

"Ah tidak kapten, aku takut ombak," jawab Yayoi sambil tersipu.

"Hahaha… aku juga takut (?)" ujar Jun bangga. Takut kok malah bangga?

"Kita jalan-jalan ke sana yuk!" ajak Jun kemudian segera menggandeng tangan Yayoi menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari Promedane des Anglais. Tempat yang mereka tuju itu dipenuhi dengan kafe dan toko souvenir dengan hiasan kemasan bunga. Ternyata mereka menuju Pasar Bunga Cours Saleya.

"Wow… menakjubkan!" seru Yayoi saat mengamati sekeliling tempat itu. Bunga-bunga yang dipajang di sana terlihat masih segar dan indah. Tiba-tiba mata Yayoi terpaku pada sebuah bunga yang terlihat bersinar di matanya. Bunga apakah itu? Setelah author selidiki ternyata bunga itu adalah bunga Krisan!lol…

Tidak usah jauh-jauh sebenarnya. Padahal bunga itu kan lambang Negara Jepang. Tapi entah kenapa saat dijejerkan dengan bunga lain di sini jadi terlihat berkilau. Itulah yang dilihat dari pandangan seorang Yayoi Aoba.

Pandangan Jun terarah pada apa yang Yayoi lihat. Dia penasaran karena gadis itu tak berhenti terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian Pangeran berjantung kaca itu tersenyum setelah tahu apa yang diperhatikan oleh mantan manajernya sekaligus calon pacarnya itu. *Ditackle Yayoi & Jun*

Jun segera melesat ke toko bunga yang bernama Le Flow de Nice.

"Excusme sir.. How price this flower?" Tanya Jun pada penjual bunga itu.

"Yeah… This flowers is 100$," jawab bapak-bapak penjual bunga itu. Gila, harganya 100 dollar. Bayangkan! Seratus dollar! Kalau dirupiahkan jadi berapa? *ditabok reader gara-gara banyak curcol*

Jun langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dengan uang pas! Dia kan anak orang kaya.

"Thanks you sir," ujar Jun setelah menerima bunga itu.

"You're welcome. Nice day boy!" ujar bapak-bapak penjual itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Jun hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menenteng satu buket bunga itu.

Yayoi yang baru sadar dari lamunannya karena bunga itu sudah hilang entah kemana langsung tertunduk sedih. Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau bunganya dibeli Jun apa?

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya. "Yayoi Aoba?"

Yayoi segera mengalihkan pandanganya. "Kojiro Hyuuga?"

"Wah.. kau disini juga?" Tanya Kojiro akrab.

"Iya. Sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Yayoi senang. Ini kan di Paris, sayang sekali kalau tidak berkeliling-keliling. "Kau sendiri Hyuuga. Sedang apa?" Tanya Yayoi balik.

"Ah.. sama denganmu. Aku juga sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Kojiro sambil nyengir. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah sembuh," ujar Yayoi menenangkan sambil tersenyum. Ini membuat Kojiro agak blushing.

Jun yang baru kembali dari membeli bunga langsung seperti disambar petir. Lagi-lagi dia melihat Yayoi dengan Kojiro. Aaaaaa… mungkin kurang lebih begitu sekarang Jun berteriak dalam hati. Seorang laki-laki tidak baik berteriak seperti itu kecuali kalau sedang berkelahi.

Bunga yang telah dia beli dengan harga yang sangat mahal yaitu 100$ langsung jatuh dari genggamannya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak bisa marah terus-terusan pada Yayoi karena dia bukan siapa-siapanya. Selain itu, marah-marah juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Nah lho?

Jun kemudian melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Dan berjalan sendirian menyusuri pantai merenungi nasibnya. Poor Jun.

"Kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Yayoi.

"Aku hanya sendirian kok. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kojiro yang kelihatannya memang benar mulai tertarik dengan Yayoi buktinya dia mau ngobrol banyak seperti itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja dengan kapten!" jawab Yayoi sumringah. Kapten? Lho? Dia dimana? Langsung wajah Yayoi menjadi panik. "Kapten dimana?" Dia malah Tanya pada Kojiro.

Kojiro yang semula kecewa karena ternyata Yayoi tidak sendiri sekarang menjadi ikut bingung karena gadis itu terlihat panik. "Bukankah kau yang bersamanya?" Dia bertanya balik.

"Tadi dia disini. Tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang?" ujar Yayoi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sampingnya. Tadi memang Jun berdiri di sebelahnya itu, tetapi kan Jun melesat pergi untuk beli bunga. Jadi Yayoi benar-benar tak sadar waktu Jun tidak ada di sampingnya? ==

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu dia memang sudah tak ada," jelas Kojiro. Tapi Yayoi masih bersikeras. Akhirnya karena Jun menghilang Yayoi jadi kelabakan dia mencari ke sana kemari. Kojiro yang tujuannya semula adalah membelikan keluarganya souvenir pun ikut sibuk mencari Jun yang menghilang.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Huh….. Malang sekali nasibku?" ujar Jun sembari menendang-nendang kerikil (?)di pantai itu.

"Sudah punya jantung tidak sehat, tak bisa main bola fulltime, menjaga orang yang disayang pun tak bisa," curhat Jun pada pasir pantai.

"Eh? Disayang? Tadi..tadi aku bilang apa?" Jun mengingat kembali pernyataannya tadi dan yang terbayang dalam pikirannya adalah seorang Yayoi Aoba. Seketika wajah Jun memanas dan menjadi merah seperti merahnya kepiting yang terhimpit batu karang.

"Aaa….Jun babo… Waeyo?" *Sejak kapan Misugi Jun bisa bahasa Korea? Kita ulang dialognya*

"Aaa….Jun bodoh… Kenapa?" ujar Jun sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Setelah dipikir lama-lama sambil melakukan hal itu bukannya ditemukan jalan keluarnya malah sakit kepala yang dirasakan oleh Jun.

Akhirnya Jun baru menyadari kalau dia sudah berhadapan dengan laut luas yang terlihat tanpa ujung. Dan parahnya disekitarnya tidak ada seorangpun! Dia seperti hanya sendirian saja.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Jun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tempat itu memang indah tapi jika kau sendirian di tempat seperti itu tanpa tahu dimana letaknya apa yang akan kamu pikirkan. Tentu saja…

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Jun out of character.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga. Seorang Misugi Jun harus berjuang. Dia bisa menakhlukan sepakbola, kalau urusan mencari jalan pulang pasti jagonya!

"Jun fighting! Pasti bisa pulang!" ujar Jun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mencoba mencari jalan pulang. Dia terus menelusuri daerah pesisir pantai itu. Keadaannya benar-benar sepi. Hanya deburan ombak, kicauan burung dan suara anginlah yang terdengar di telinga Jun. Suasana yang sangat damai tentunya.

Setelah setengah jam berputar-putar di daerah itu.

"Kenapa sama semua jalannya?" ujar Jun pada dirinya sendiri.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Eh? Ini kan bunga yang tadi?" ujar Yayoi seraya mengamati bunga tak berdosa itu yang dengan malangnya tergeletak di tanah. Karena penasaran Yayoi akhirnya bertanya kepada bapak penjual yang memang menjual bunga itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yayoi setelah mengetahui bahwa bunga itu sebenarnya sudah di beli oleh seseorang. Dan ciri-ciri orang yang disebutkan penjual itu tidak salah lagi adalah seorang Jun Misugi!

"Bagaimana ini Hyuuga? Kapten tidak ada," ujarnya sedih. Kojiro yang melihat ekspresi Yayoi itu jadi ikut sedih.

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik kita cari Misugi sekarang. Mungkin dia belum pergi jauh," jawab Kojiro.

"Bukan begitu Hyuga! Aku takut nanti dia tersesat," jawab Yayoi lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Nani? Memangnya dia bisa begitu?" Kojiro kaget mendengar jawaban Yayoi yang melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Misalnya saja takut dia terluka atau takut Jun jantungnya kambuh?

"Kapten itu BUTA ARAH!"

Kojiro langsung illfeel dengan Yayoi dan Jun saat itu juga. Karena yang satu aneh yang satunya tidak jelas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jun itu rekannya dan dalam satu team. Karena itulah dia harus membantu mencarinya. Bisa gawat juga kalau nanti dia benar-benar hilang. Kan tidak lucu kalau ada berita yang isinya seorang anggota Team Junior Japan menghilang di kota Nice, Paris, Prancis karena terpisah dari rombongan yang ternyata setelah ditelusuri sang mantan kapten itu seorang yang BUTA ARAH! Dan buta arahnya sudah stadium akhir, lebih parah dari Roronoa Zoro.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

Di tempat Matsuyama dan Yoshiko

"Matsuyama~…" Yoshiko memanggil kekasihnya itu manja.

"Apa?" jawab Matsuyama ketus.

"Kau masih marah ya gara-gara tadi?" Tanya Yoshiko sedih. "Aku, aku tidak sengaja," tambah Yoshiko. Terdengar ada rasa bersalah dari ucapannya itu.

"Hn," jawab Matsuyama singkat. *Matsuyama sudah mulai ketularan diamnya Sasuke*

"….." Yoshiko akhirnya ikut diam. Dia tahu tadi dia memang salah karena sudah memaksa Matsuyama untuk bermain ombak padahal kekasihnya itu takut ombak dan lagi malah justru dia menertawakan Matsuyama karenanya juga. Siapa yang tidak sebal coba jika diperlakukan seperti itu meski dengan orang yang paling disayanginya?

Dari sudut pandang seorang Matsuyama dia dalam hati terus bersungut-sungut. Dia sangat malu! Makanya untuk saat ini dia enggan bicara. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia mengacuhkan Yoshiko.

Yoshiko yang merasa bersalah tapi masih takut untuk meminta maaf akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Matsuyama sendiri disana. Dia mau berjalan sendiri dulu dan memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk meminta maaf.

Matsuyama yang tidak menyadari kepergian Yoshiko dari sisinya akhirnya buka mulut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Uhm… Aku memang penakut," aku Matsuyama.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti i… Lho kemana dia?" Matsuyama melongo karena tidak melihat ada Yoshiko di sampingnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan Matsuyama memandang aneh anak itu karena sejak tadi bicara sendiri dan sekarang malah terlihat bingung seperti mencari sesuatu.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

Sudah satu jam Yayoi dan Kojiro berkeliling mencari Jun. Tapi mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda seorang Misugi Jun muncul. Batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat sama sekali, apalagi bagian tubuh lainnya?

"Yayoi, kau lelah?" Tanya Kojiro pada Yayoi yang terlihat sudah cukup letih karena hari ini juga bisa dibilang cukup panas apalagi mereka mencari di sekeliling pantai tanpa memakai pelindung matahari yang otomatis membuat kulit mereka menjadi semakin hitam. Padahal kulit Kojiro sendiri sejak awal memang sudah agak coklat. Kalian bisa bayangkan tidak, seperti apa hitamnya kulit Kojiro setelah kejadian ini?

"Tidak!" jawab Yayoi berbohong. Padahal nafasnya sudah terdengar memburu. Kalau seorang Kojiro, hal begini sih sudah bukan apa-apa baginya. Karena setiap hari dia sudah terbiasa berlatih keras dan berjemur di bawah terik matahari.

"Hm, tapi kelihatannya kau cukup letih? Kita istirahat saja dulu!" tegas Kojiro.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kojiro. Ayo kita lanjutkan, kapten harus segera ditemukan," ujar Yayoi mencoba tenang. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kaptennya itu.

Jun yang mendengar pengakuan Yayoi langsung tercengang. Pandangannya pada gadis itu berubah lagi. Begitu kerasnya seorang Yayoi berusaha, akhirnya Kojiro pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pencarian.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Kenapa jadi basah seperti ini?" sewot Sanae.

"Bukannya memang begini kalau main air?" jawab Tsubasa cuek.

"Uhuhu… tapi dingin Tsubasa!" bentak Sanae pada Tsubasa.

"Tidak. Panas kok!" jawab Tsubasa dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Nah lho?

"Aaaaa…" Sanae berteriak putus asa atas keautisan pacarnya itu. Saat itu pandangannya menangkap sosok Kojiro dan Yayoi yang terlihat kebingungan. Otaknya mulai bekerja sebentar dan berteriak lebih nyaring…

"I..itu Yayoi dan Kojiro?"

Tsubasa yang kaget langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke orang yang dimaksud oleh Sanae. Dia juga lebih terkejut lagi karena bukan Jun yang bersama Yayoi, tapi malah mantan rivalnya dan masih menjadi rival walau satu team. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kojiro Hyuuga?

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

Yoshiko yang tengah berjalan gontai disekitar pantai itu segera berbinar saat melihat penjual es krim. Dia langsung berlari ke arah penjual itu dan membeli dua buah es krim. Satu rasa vanilla satunya lagi rasa coklat.

"Ehm.. Matsuyama sangat suka vanilla. Mungkin dengan ini dia akan memaafkanku!" ujar Yoshiko bersemangat. Yoshiko berniat kembali ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu akan tetapi saat berbalik dia telah mendapati muka angker Matsuyama.

"Mat..su..ya..ma?" Tanya Yoshiko tak percaya.

"Iya.."

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya Yoshiko setelah mulai agak tenang. Walau dia sebenarnya takut pacarnya itu akan semakin marah.

"Mencarimu tentunya!" ujar Matsuyama. "Kau membuatku khawatir tahu! Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti tadi!" bentak Matsuyama.

"Maaf," ujar Yoshiko dan dia mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian Matsuyama tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena aku akan selalu memaafkanmu," ujar Matsuyama sok romantis.

Yoshiko tersenyum mendengarnya dan pada saat itulah dia merasakan ada yang menetes di tangannya. Esnya mencair! Mereka berdua langsung kelabakan. Tapi akhirnya dimakan juga.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua sambil menikmati es krim itu. Tapi pandangan mereka juga juga dikejutkan oleh hal yang sama dengan yang Tsubasa dan Sanae lihat!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga. Besok akan jadi episode terakhir dari kisah ini. So jangan lewatkan ya!

Readers yang budiman RnR please…!


End file.
